Vapor
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Their wedding is today. I don’t want to ruin it, but there’s something he should know. One-sided Taito, Sorato, Daiichi!


Title: Vapor

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Bandai does.

Summary: Their wedding is today. I don't want to ruin it, but there's something he should know. [One-sided Taito, Sorato, Daiichi!

I woke up that morning to get ready for my best friend's wedding. I showered and put on the suit I rented just for this occasion. I tried to tame my hair, to make it stick up less than it did. I broke my hairbrush.

The limousine arrived at eight-thirty. When I got in, six smiles were pointed my way, and the seventh was angry: Yamato. He'd asked me to be is best man; I'd simply said sorry, but no. I didn't give him a reason.

We arrived at the church by nine and gathered in the back to talk. I stayed quiet most of the time, only smiling weakly when someone attempted a joke. I could feel two pairs of eyes burning holes into my head.

While we were walking towards the altar, Daisuke pulled me into a doorway. His eyebrows had knitted together; his face set in anger.

"Why haven't you told him?" he hissed. I would've liked to pretend not to know what he was talking about. It would've been easier.

"I'm not going to ruin his wedding." I told him calmly, but I was anything but calm inside. I felt so stupid; why did I even agree to come?

"You had all of seven years! You have no idea what could've happened, Taichi-senpai!"

"Nothing, that's what. But it's too late. I'm all out of chances." I made to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I desperately wanted to tell him to let go.

"If you don't tell him, then I'll do it for you." Daisuke's voice was hard, his grip on my arm determined. I licked my lips then slumped against the wall opposite him. "Enough is enough. It's time to tell him."

"Okay, I'll tell him. At the reception. I don't want him to be distracted during his vows." This time, when I walked away, he didn't try to stop me.

When we split from the altar, Koushiro, Daisuke, Iori, and I went to sit in the front row. Daisuke kept shooting glares at me, but I ignored them. Instead, I concentrated on watching Yamato's jerky movements, the nervous smile on his face making him look adorably cute. I watched as his best man, his little brother Takeru, walked Hikari up to the alter, followed by Miyako and Ken, then Jyou and Mimi.

The Pastor went through their vows, Sora wiping at her eyes as she said hers. Yamato's voice was shaky and he had to stop twice to compose himself.

"If anybody objects to the joining of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace." The statement hung in the air, and I could feel Daisuke's eyes on me. He wanted me to jump out of my seat and confess everything. But that wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever. "If no one objects, then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Yamato did.

During the reception, I mostly stayed seated. Old classmates stopped by to talk and Daisuke got mad at me a couple times. He eventually brought Yamato over to sit with me, so we could discuss 'what my problem was'. I glared at Daisuke's back as he walked away.

"So…what'd you do that pissed Daisuke off so much? He's usually cheerful…and weird." Yamato cracked a smile at his feeble attempt at a joke, but frowned when he realized I wasn't listening. "Hey, what's going on with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

I shrugged my shoulders in answer, mainly because I didn't know what else to tell him. The room was too crowded and too many people could've overhead our conversation.

"We can go outside and talk." Yamato suggested quietly. He was looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, like he knew there was something that I wanted to tell him. After a moment of awkward silence he stood up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the double doors, straight into the parking lot. The neon sigh flashing above our heads made him look paler than he already was. "We're alone know; start spilling your dirty secrets."

"There aren't any that you don't already know." I said tiredly. I shoved my hands into my pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. The air was cold and it numbed my face. "Did Daisuke tell you something?"

"Yes, but this is a totally different situation. You tell me what's up with you first, then I'll tell you what Daisuke said." We started walking through the parking lot, threading between parked cars and parking blocks. I stayed quiet. "You know, Taichi, talking is a wonderful thing."

"I'll bet it is." I said dully.

"Taichi, come on. Talk to me." Yamato whined, puffing out his bottom lip, crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled despite the fact that I was trying to keep my face neutral. "There's a smile! Now talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"Of course there is! You could explain why you refused to be my best man, for starters." Yamato grabbed my arm to stop me, right under a lamppost. Half of his face was in shadow, the other half glaring hard at me. "I've been trying really hard to not get mad at you."

"The maybe you should." I said quietly. I looked away, clenching and unclenching my hands in my pockets. It was too much just to look at him.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you actually want me to be mad at you." Yamato furrowed his eyebrows again then looked back at the double doors. "Taichi, listen. I don't have time for you to just beat around the bush. Just tell me."

"It's not that easy!" I yelled, my voice echoing thorough the parking lot. "You and Daisuke both, I swear." I added quietly, looking away again.

Yamato opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, clearly at a loss for words.

"You told Daisuke?" he asked incredulously.

"No, he put two and two together." I chanced a look at him, then looked away. "I said no to being your best man because I couldn't do it. Too much to take at one time."

"What do you mean?"

"God, having to put on a happy face. It just wore me out. Then you asked me to be your best man and somehow I hated you for it, but I knew I was wrong. It isn't Sora's fault you fell in love with her and it isn't your fault that I-" I suddenly stopped myself, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I put a hand to my forehead, tried to calm myself down. "It's all _my_ fault."

"Blame me for what? Taichi, what are you talking about? It's not my fault that you what?"

"That I fell in love with you." I exhaled loudly, the weight on my shoulders finally lifting. My heart was beating regularly again. "So, that's it."

"So I was right all along." Yamato sighed. He put his hand to his forehead, muttered something I couldn't hear, then looked back at me. "That sure does explain a lot of things. Can you act like yourself again, please?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that I would never be the same Taichi that he grew up with, but he beat me to it.

"Scratch that thought." He grimaced a little. "And about what Daisuke told me earlier. He hinted that he wanted you to save him a dance."

"Why?" I knew I was blushing, but Yamato pretended not to notice.

"Didn't really say." He shrugged. He grabbed for my arm, face getting serious. "I know you said it wasn't my fault, but I feel like I owe you an apology."

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize."

"But I want to." Then he hugged me. I was completely caught off-guard, since nothing in his demeanor seemed to be in a hugging mood. I just stood there, feeling completely and utterly awkward. "This is supposed to be an apology," he muttered, "so hug me back."

"Um, okay." I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, all the while hoping my face didn't burst into flames. I didn't even know how long we stood there. "Hey, Yama? Shouldn't we get back to the reception?"

"Oh! Right! You owe Daisuke a dance!" Yamato let go of me to grab my arm, heading back towards the double doors and inside. The music was still pounding loudly in the music hall. Yamato stopped us at the door. "I didn't tell you this back there, but I really am okay with it." He opened the door for me, "Now go find Daisuke."

"Okay." I walked into the air-conditioned room, Yamato's hand resting on my lower back. The first thing I did was search out a familiar, cinnamon-coloured head. I found it near the buffet table, along with an indigo-coloured head.

"Your damsel seems to be in distress." Yamato snickered, nudging me forward. "He seemed depressed when he came up to me. Go cheer him up." With one last nudge, he left me standing there alone, biting my lip.

Daisuke turned away from the buffet table and finally noticed me. He said something to Ken then came walking towards me quickly. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"So did you tell him?" He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me into the hallway, stopping when we were far enough away. His blazer had somehow disappeared and his button-up was unbuttoned halfway down. I had to admit he was very appealing, a little pornographic, too.

I cocked my head to the side, "Daisuke."

"What?" he stuttered.

"Yamato told me to save you a dance." I reached out one hand to brush a stray hair from his forehead. "They're playing a slow song now…."

"Oh, uh, sure." Daisuke was blushing and that made him seem all the more appealing. I held out my hand, which he took a little shyly, and I pulled him towards the dance floor. The DJ was playing a song I'd never heard. I could only make out some of the words, because it was in English.

Daisuke was a little shorter than me, but it wasn't like that really mattered.

"You never told me what happened." He murmured, voice full of an emotion I couldn't quite place. His fingers were flexing in the collar of my blazer.

"I got a little carried away." I told him. " He said he knew all along, but…."

Daisuke nodded in understanding, "Everyone kind've knew. They just weren't sure."

"Yeah." I placed my chin on the top of his head, breathed out a sigh. I searched Yamato out, found him dancing with Sora not far off.

"Um, Taichi-senpai? Can I ask you something?" Daisuke asked quietly. After I nodded against his head, he shifted to look up at me. "Kari and T.K. are going out to dinner on, um, Friday. Do you maybe…wanna…comeasmydate? Maybe?"

"As your date?" I grinned, watching as the blush spread over his cheeks. I was staring to wonder just how long he had liked me and how obvious it had been, if not at all. "Sounds like a date." I finally said.

And boy was his smile contagious.

Owari

3


End file.
